


forevermore

by eriekon



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Bobjun - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, idk what this is, junbob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 13:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20949020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriekon/pseuds/eriekon
Summary: bobby thinks it's the perfect night to watch the stars in the sky.





	forevermore

**Author's Note:**

> lowercase  
unbeta-ed  
inspired from the song forevermore by side a  
please forgive my grammar lapses  
first au after a long time of not writing  
be soft with me please  
talk about this with me here:  
https://curiouscat.me/eriekon

"come on, junhoe. two hours. just two hours. please?" bobby begged when junhoe said no to his request. bobby has been following him around their place asking for junhoe to accompany him to watch the stars since junhoe arrived from his work.

"can't we just watch tomorrow, hyung? it's not like the stars will disappear." junhoe replied as bobby gave him a glass of water. bobby pouted at what he heard and looked at junhoe with puppy eyes. 

junhoe sighed deeply and bobby's face lit up and shouted yes and kissed junhoe on the lips. "two hours, hyung. only two hours."

"okay. come on, let's go." bobby said excitedly and was about to drag junhoe out of their place when junhoe said he'll just change into his comfortable clothes.

"aren't we there yet, hyung?" junhoe asked bobby as he tried to catch his breath. they have been climbing a flight of stairs for 10 minutes now and junhoe is so so so tired. he doesn't understand why do they hace to watch the stars here instead of just going up to their rooftop.

"i think 300 more steps, baby then we'll get there." bobby replied playfully.

"what?! are you kidding me?!" junhoe looked at bobby who is ahead in front of him in disbelief. "you know what you go ahead. i'll just wait for you in the car."

junhoe would have gone down if only bobby didn't peck a kiss on him and grabbed his hand and started dragging his lazy boyfriend. 

"i was kidding. we're here. surprise!" bobby said happily as soon as they arrived at the top of the small hill they climbed.

junhoe's breath was blown away. it's beautiful. the city lights in front of them, the breeze of the wind, the stars above them, the purple and blue blanket and a basket he just noticed which he thinks full of food because they haven't had dinner yet and the guy behind this surprise. it's so perfect. it takes junhoe's breath away.

junhoe looked at bobby who is staring at him lovingly. at times like this he wants to punch his boyfriend's face for making him fall for him again and again.

junhoe smiled at him fondly. "you're really full of suprises, huh?" 

bobby smirked at junhoe and stole a kiss from junhoe which made junhoe blush. "baby, we been dating for 3 years now and you're still not used to it yet?" 

junhoe rolled his eyes at bobby's confident remarked. "don't be so full of yourself, bub. i'm hungry. let's eat."

"can't i get hug for this, hmm baby?" bobby asked when he saw junhoe sitting and pulling out the food from the basket.

"later, bub. after we finished eating." he said and kissed bobby's cheek and started eating.

bobby touched his cheeks and complained why not on the lips but junhoe ignored him. "you sneaky baby." he commented and junhoe gave him a big grin.

"what's that for?" junhoe asked confused at bobby's two stretched hands. 

bobby pouted, "my hug, remember?"

"oh my god, hyung stop pouting. i thought i am the baby here." 

"so you're saying you've always liked being a baby?"

junhoe blush at bobby's reponse and looked away.

"aww. my baby is blushing. come here, give your daddy a hug." bobby teased which made junhoe even more redder.

"i hate you. you're teasing me." junhoe whined to his boyfriend which earned him a hearty laughed from bobby. 

bobbu stood up and went to his baby sat in front of him and hugged him tight. "can't i tease my baby, hmm?" bobby buried his face to junhoe's neck and inhaled junhoe's intoxicating scent. the gods knows how he loves junhoe's scent. he's addicted to it. the way junhoe would always smell like strawberries and vanilla. that's what we call heaven.

"why aren't you answering?" bobby moved to break the hug but junhoe tightened the hug not letting bobby see his blushing face. 

"i thought we're going to watch the stars." junhoe replied still annoyed at bobby's teasing. 

"we are. if only you'll let go baby so that we could lay down and watch the stars."

junhoe let go of the hug and bobby laid down. bobby noticed junhoe sudden change of mood. bobby tried meeting his boyfriend's eyes but the latter doesn't want to so he asked junhoe if he went too far but junhoe only shaked his head still not meeting bobby's eyes.

'i guess i really went too far, huh? he really doesn't want to meet my eyes. how do i improve this baby's mood?' bobby thought as he thinks of solutions on how to improve junhoe's mood.

what about food? we just finished eating it.   
kiss? i don't think he wants a kiss from me rn.   
cuddles? cuddles. 

"want to cuddle, baby?" bobby asked while smiling. junhoe meet bobby's eyes and gave him a small. 

'gotcha.' he thought and smiled wider. 

"here, lay down here." he said as he taps his left shoulder. junhoe laid over it and inhaled bobby's scent.

junhoe hugs his boyfriend and looked at the stars above them. "you always smell like home. i love it." and just like that junhoe's mood birghtened again.

"it's so beautiful. thank you for this." junhoe said after a minute of silence still staring at the sky. 

bobby who is playing junhoe's hair looked at him. "indeed, beautiful." he replied when he saw junhoe's eyes sparkling and smiling widely. 

"you know what?" bobby started and junhoe hummed. "i thought you'll always remain a dream to me." 

junhoe lift up his head at looked at bobby in confusion. "and why do you think so?" 

"i mean i never thought that this day would come. we. dating. living together. considering the fact that we are so so so awkward back in the days." bobby chuckled as he remembers their memories before they started dating. 

"yeah. we couldn't even looked at each other's eyes back then." junhoe too chuckled as a memory of them flashes in his mind.

"you were just a dream that i once knew, junhoe. and even though three years have passed since we started dating i still can't believe that you are mine now."

junhoe felt his boyfriend's heart quickened and so as he. "seasons may change and stars may fall junhoe, my love for you will unchanging."

junhoe gasped when he saw bobby's hand in the air holding a silver band. "h-hyung..." he whispered, his voice shaking, his eyes tearing up.

"koo junhoe, with all the stars that is watching us. i promise that i'll always protect you, i'll make you shine, i'll make you happy and i'll always love you. junhoe, spend the rest of your life with me please?"

junhoe reached for bobby's hand in the air and let the ring slide into his ring finger. "yes." junhoe said happily and looked at bobby and showered him with kisses.

bobby laughed at junhoe's action. "easy, baby." and looked at him. "i love you." he whispered and junhoe can't help but to tear up. "hey, hey why are you crying?" he asked and wiped a stray tear on junhoe's right cheek.

junhoe shaked his head and smiled at him. "i love you too, bub." and leaned in to kiss bobby.


End file.
